Mistake
by demilymoore
Summary: One mistake can be all it takes to lose everything that you have ever cared about. Derek made one mistake and now he might have lost the most important thing in his life - his family. (No detailed summary as I don't want to give the story away.)


**This story came to me while I tried to sleep last night and I just felt like I had give it a shot... So here it is, hope you'll "like" it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

Derek sat on the kingsize bed in the master bedroom. The room was dark except from the dimly light from the bedside lamp. He stared down at the framed picture in his hand – running his fingers over the broken glass on the front. Tears dripped down his cheeks and landed on the broken pieces – causing a small puddle.

He couldn't believe that he had just lost everything, the people who mattered the most to him in the world – all because of one mistake...

 **4 hours earlier...**

 _"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? TO US!?" She yelled while the tears welled in her eyes._

 _"I... I... I'm sorry... I.." Derek didn't know what to say, he had never seen her like this before – so hurt, so, so broken and it felt like knives were stabbing him in the chest – knowing that it was his fault – that he caused her this, this pain._

 _"SORRY, isn't ENOUGH, Derek."_

 _"I know... I...", but he couldn't find the right words, he knew that he could say nothing to make things better – to make things undone..._

 **3 weeks earlier...**

 _He sat the dark bar, taking a mouthful of his beer. The team had just finished a case in New York, the case had been rough, really rough and he needed to get his mind off things. He had offered for the rest of the team to come, but they'd just wanted to get some sleep before flying back to D.C tomorrow – so he was here alone._

 _Derek drank more of his beer, his mind drifting off to Emily and their two beautiful children at home, god how much he misses them – he missed waking up next to Emily in the mornings, their good-morning kisses and Sam and Emma running into their bedroom, jumping up in their bed in the mornings – to get some cuddling before breakfast. He couldn't wait to get back home to them tomorrow._

 _"Hi, is this seat taken?"_

 _Derek snapped out of his thoughts by a voice behind him. He turned in his seat and faced a beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes._

 _"Uh no." He stuttered. She smiled at him and sat down._

 _"I'm Samantha." She greeted._

 _"Derek." He said._

 _"Nice to meet you, Derek." She smiled, before she turned to the bartender to ordered a drink._

 _"So how come a handsome man like you is sitting here, all alone, on a Friday night?" She asked, sipping from her drink. Derek shrugged._

 _"I didn't manage to get any company with me tonight."_

 _She laughed. "Well that is a shame."_

 _He smiled carefully at her, it was a friendly smile – not a flirty smile or anything that indicated that he wanted to their company to lead anywhere – yet he he felt like he was betraying Emily. Like he was cheating on her, which – obviously – wasn't on his mind or anything he wanted or planned to do, he loved Emily more than anything, she was the love of his life – yet that was exactly what he did do a couple of hours later._

 **4 hours before present time...**

 _"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY, TO EMMA AND SAM, TO ME!" Emily sank down on the bed, tears pouring out of her eyes. She covered her face in her hands before she spoke any further._

 _"Don't you love me anymore?" She asked in a raspy tone._

 _"Of course I do! You're the love of my life, Emily! I love you more than anything in the world!" Derek said desperately. He took a step forward from were he stood to lay a hand on her shoulder – not quite sure what to do._

 _Emily flinched as his hand came in contact with her shoulder and she flew up from her position on the bed, knocking their frame with the family photo – that stood on her nightstand – over in the process._

 _"Don't touch me Derek. Not now." She gritted through her teeth in a dangerous voice. Derek immediately pulled back his hand._

 _Emily moved towards the door to their bedroom, then she turned around and without looking at him she said: "I'm going to take Sam and Emma to my parents for a while. Don't try to follow us. I'll call you in a couple of days and we will talk and come up with something."_

 _Derek had no idea what she meant by 'something'... And his mind went wild with all kind of thoughts of what it could or could not mean, for their marriage, for their family, for him and Emily._

 _"I..." He started, but he stopped when he saw how she took off her wedding ring and put it on the dresser._

 _"No.. No, Emily please..." He whispered._

 _"Don't give up on us please... Don't do that... Please tell me there's a chance for us to get through this, please! I can't live without you! Just please don't..." He whispered, feeling the tears burning behind his eyelids._

 _But she just glanced at him quickly – and Derek had never seen her look so hurt or broken – before she walked out the door without another word._

 _And Derek's heart sank._

 **Present time...**

Derek couldn't take his eyes off the picture of his beautiful family, he was the luckiest man alive to have such an amazing family – or he had been until three weeks ago – now he didn't know if he would still be able to call them 'his' anymore, if he would ever be forgiven for the terrible mistake he had committed, if he would ever earn Emily's trust again, if he would even get to hold her again or be able to kiss his children goodnight or read bedtime stories to them every night – except from when he was away on a case.

Derek didn't know anything, except from that he had possibly lost everything he cared about in life and loved the most – he had never felt more empty or more lonely in his whole life. It was like his heart had shattered in a thousand pieces – and he didn't know if it would ever be whole again.

* * *

 **A/N: I almost teared up myself while writing this, my poor shipper heart can't handle such things with my babies – so it was a bit of a struggle to write, but at the same time it was a fun challenge. So thank you for read and I would very much appreciate if you could leave a little comment or review to tell me what you think!**

 **(Also a side note for those of you who might be reading my other story, Beyond The Rules, I'll try and update it as soon as I can!)**


End file.
